


Solo suyo

by AitoLight



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Amantes, M/M, Menciones de Jack, Menciones de Laplace, Menciones de Luna Shirogane, Menciones de Omega-xis, Menciones de Sonia Strum, Yaoi, menciones de Pat, relacion secreta, rivales a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitoLight/pseuds/AitoLight
Summary: Una muestra de los pensamientos de Solo y Geo sobre su relación
Relationships: Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Solo
Kudos: 1





	Solo suyo

Amistad y amor, eran cosas a las que Solo era ageno, pero simplemente odiaba. No entendía el hecho de que alguien trabajara en conjunto con otras personas en lugar de conseguirlo por si solo. Aquellos lazos que la gente formaban a diario con otras personas eran algo que ponían enfermo a Solo, por que aquellos sentimientos te hacían debil y vulnerable ante los ojos de los demás si no sabías como cuidarte a ti mismo o confiar en los demás como para dejarles tu bienestar.  
'Y sin embargo, estoy aquí' fue su pensamiento mientras sujetaba la mano de su rival y amante al mismo tiempo que este se recargaba contra él, durmiendo pacificamente a su lado. El albino casi suspiro por esto y dirigió su vista al chico junto a él. Geo Stelar, también conocido por el mundo como Megaman.   
No entendía como es que alguien que valoraba cosas que aborrecia tanto pudo haber creado uno de los sentimientos que más odiaba en él. Había creado un conflicto dentro de él haciendo que rechazara sus sentimientos desde el momento que supo de ellos. Recordaba muy bien lo furioso que estaba al descubrirlo, algo que lo llevo a la desesperación y tomar la prueba alternativa dado que no podía ganar sus batallas, la abrumadora sensación de poder que le dio la prueba alternativa lleno su ser y sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho, ni siquiera cuando por primera vez Geo se encontraba a sus pies derrotado o lo desesperado que lucía cuando una persona cercana a él le había traicionado.

Era molesto, no quería reconocerlo de ningún modo ni nunca, pero a la vez no evitaba tener aquella sensación de molestia y posesividad cada vez que ese par de chicas estaban cerca del peli marrón. No era ajeno a los sentimientos que esas dos poseían por el oji marrón y le irritaba de sobremanera cuando las veía cerca de él. Eso le dejo a Solo sin muchas más opciones que ir por él. No quería que Geo estuviera con otra persona, simplemente no soportaba a alguna de esas dos cerca del chico.

Y si, sonaba egoista de su parte, pero no es como si le imporara lo que pensarán los demás. Nunca tuvo experiencia como esta. Siempre estaba apartado de los demás y solo. Algo que Geo sabía de él perfectamente.

El albino acarició con cuidado la mano enguantada del peli marrón, un gesto raro en él, pues no era el más amoroso ni el más cariñoso, era más bien conocido por ser posesivo. No le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos y la verdad era otra cosa que no entendía de Geo ¿como era que no le molestaba eso? Probablemente era por que el otro chico no tenía tanta experiencia como él. No es como si le importara tanto de todos modos.

Al menos Omega-Xis no estaba allí para verlo hacer esto. Dios, el AM-ian sabía exactamente como molestarlo a grandes niveles y era mucho peor cuando Laplace se le unía. Fue realmente incómodo tenerlo allí cuando empezo a tener estás salidas nocturnas con Geo. Ahora no era tan incómodo, pero para Solo simplemente le era molesto cuando el AM-ian de sangre caliente empezaba a burlarse cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, esto podría ser una muestra de esas ocaciones. Milagrosamente estaban de acuerdo en algo pocas veces. Pero como sea, no era asunto de Omega-Xis lo que hiciera con Geo - En realidad, si, pero era mejor para Geo evitar cualquier conflicto entre los dos.

Debes en cuando había algunas grietas que hacian que Solo combatiera con Geo. Más por molestia y rivalidad principalmente, u en otro caso, celos.  
Solo casi resoplo con burla ante el recordatorio de como las dos chicas celaban a Geo cada vez que estaban en frente de la otra, sin saber que cada vez que él veía la cercanía que cada una tenía con el peli marrón le molestaba de sobremanera.

Un gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos y su atención se vio enfocada en el chico que estaba apoyado junto a él, moviendose en su sueño antes de abrir sus parpados, desorientado. El peli marrón le suelta la mano para apoyarse y se quita el resto del sueño que tenía con la otra. Solo tira de él haciendo que se sobresalte y mire a su dirección, algo aturdido, probablemente tratando de procesar el por que estaba allí hasta que la realización lo golpea y se sonroja un poco.  
Por dentro, el albino se siente divertido por la expresión del chico aunque por fuera no lo demostrara. "Lo siento" murmura torpemente el otro, el muriano resopla por la disculpa y aferra un poco su mano en el costado del otro chico.

"Gastas saliva por nada" le reprocho, tirando del collar para besarlo. Siente como Geo se estremece, sorprendido por su brusquedad, pero toma sus hombros con timidez y se apoya ligeramente para corresponderle. De nuevo, Solo se pregunta como era que Geo soportaba su falta de afecto y sutileza, pero ignora el pensamiento cuando se separa. La esquina de su labio se curva hacia arriba al ver a su amante respirando para recuperar el aliento, sus orejas eran de color rojo como sus mejillas.

"¡S-Solo!" exclamo el peli marrón, tomado con la guardia baja por completo, de nuevo. El muriano solo rueda los ojos por la tipica reacción de Geo, pero no se aleja, solo se limita a dirigir su mirada al cielo con poco interes. El peli marrón suspira por esta acción del muriano. Sabiendo que Solo era caprichoso, aunque no le importa mucho.

Todavía tiene sus sorpresas en lo que llamaban relación, pero no le parece tan incómodo como antes. Antes, ambos estarían en el mismo sitio con un silencio tenso entre ellos, a veces él haría el esfuerzo para conversar con el muriano hasta que él mismo se relajara lo suficiente y continuar con el silencio sin tanta tensión. Ahora ambos lo disfrutan, o al menos él esta seguro que lo hacen.

Recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Solo, todavía estaba algo preocupado de como reaccionarían Luna y Sonia - sobre todo la primera - pero Omega-Xis le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso hasta que llegara el momento, sabía que tenía razón por ello, aun así ... tenerlas de cerca peleando simplemente lo ponía ancioso, no mejoraba cuando Solo estaba cerca. Tanto él como Omega-Xis habían visto las miradas que el muriano les daba a las dos chicas y fácilmente el AM-ian las describrió como: si tratara de hacer agujeros en su cabeza.

Ese comentario había puesto nervioso a Geo - más de lo que estaba, pero él confiaba que Solo no les haría daño a Sonia o a Luna, los únicos que sabían de esa relación era Jack y Pat, en cuyo momento paso a ser Rey quien expreso sus burlas abiertamente - Al menos Solo no estaba cerca en ese momento para causar un conflicto.

Recordaba vagamente que todo esto empezo con el metal mu que tenía en su cuerpo, con batallas en las noches en sitios apartados para que nadie fuera herido hasta que un día, el daño fue suficiente como para dejarlos realmente agotados a ambos, cada uno colapsado al lado del otro, en ese momento no pudo apartar la vista de Solo, este tampoco apartaba la vista de él, despues de eso, no sabe cuando perdió la conciencia hasta que desperto recostado en un arból, Solo estaba a su lado hasta que el agotamiento lo alcanzo de nuevo, cuando se desperto de nuevo, Solo no estaba en ningún lado y estaba en Punto de Vista.

Una sensación cálida se extendió por su estomago cuando la memoria se reproduce en su cerebro y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, puede que no haya nada en ese momento, pero si no le importara a Solo lo hubiera dejado donde estaba ¿no es así? suelta un suspiro antes de sentir algo en su cabeza, no tiene que mirar para saber que es Solo, esa acostumbrado - o lo mejor que puede estar - No le molestaba que no fuera tan cariñoso, simplemente atesoraba sus pequeñas y poco visibles muestras de afecto. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y estaba feliz con ello.


End file.
